1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an image, in which a user can more directly and conveniently search favorite channels, using an existing remote controller or a key provided in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a broadcast receiving system gets digitalized, the number of channels provided to a viewer has increased rapidly. Accordingly, it takes much time for a viewer to search a channel he/she wants to watch among many channels.
To solve this problem, there have been conventionally proposed methods of storing a viewer's favorite channels and allowing them to be searched if necessary. However, to search the favorite channels stored by the conventional methods, a viewer has to input a separate key through a remote controller or to search the favorite channels set in a menu via many steps. Also, it is difficult for a viewer unfamiliar with the menu operating to search the favorite channels.